dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Ep.21: Total Theft Auto
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just a parody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Chris: "Last time on Total Drama DBZRP, we saw our campers compete in a challenge to gather evidence to prove Big Foot's existence". "Through a wild and action packed challenge we saw Big Foot and Luka stomp the competition, gaining her invincibility". "However, Miri being the only one without evidence, walked the Dock of Shame". "What do we have in store for our camper's this week?" "Find out right here, on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" ~In the guy's cabin~ The show opens with the guys sound asleep. Chris intercom: "RISE AND SHINE CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CHALLENGE", Chris yells purposely. Everyone: "Groan*" The campers then all get dressed and head outside to see Chris and a plane awaiting them. Chris: "Welcome campers", Chris says. Lova: "So where's the challenge?", Lova ask. Chris: "Due to the producers wanting to put our sponsors, the Grand Theft Auto video game series in a better light, they wanted us to do a challenge based on the series!", Chris says. Tre: "Sweet!" Chris: "The challenge will take place all around the island". "Your challenge for today is to use your inner criminal selves to get the loot at the end of the island", Chris says. Gohan: "What do you mean?", Gohan ask. Chris: "Around the island lays all the tools necessary to get you to your destination". "Everything from baseball bats to cars". "Your task is to get the duffle bag of money that awaits you on the other side of the island". "First one back wins invincibility, while losers will be sending someone home tonight". 9k Confessional: "This is gonna be a synch", 9k says. "I'm a avid gamer, and I know everything about Grand Theft Auto". "The game was based on my everyday life", 9k says as he looks at the camera with a cocky smile. Chris: "Alright campers get ready", Chris says as everyone lines up at the starting line. "Let the best criminal win", he says. "GO!", he shouts as the 7 campers race toward the duffle bag of money. Blala: "Keep up and don't get yourself voted off tonight", Blala says to Zane. "I need your vote". Zane: "Uhh yes sir", Zane says as Blala runs pass him. Zane Confessional: "This whole alliance thing with Blala is starting to turn out for the worse", Zane says. "I'm not his ally...I'm more of his slave". Gohan would race aside Tre as they both tried to pass eachother. Suddenly a intern would pull up in a car driving through the forest. Tre Confessional: "This is based on the game...." Tre would then run alongside the intern's car before jumping in front of it, causing the intern to stomp on the brakes. Tre: "GET OUT THE CAR!" "GET OUT THE CAR BEFORE I BUST YOU IN YOUR FACE!", Tre yells as the intern jumps out the car alarmed. Gohan: "No way I'm letting him get this", Gohan says as he runs toward the car in a attempt to steal it, but Tre owns the car door to have Gohan hit it full force. Tre: "Whoops sorry about that", Tre says. "That was a accident". Gohan: "Oww...." Tre would then jump in the car and start it as he goes forward before driving back to hit Gohan, sending him flying. "That was an accident too he he", Tre shouts as he drives off. Chris intercom: "Being based on the games events, the interns will randomly drive cars around to give you a opportunity of a better means of transportation", Chris says. 9k: "Woah I need to get a car too!", 9k says as he comes across a baseball bat on the floor of the woods. Suddenly a elderly woman would drive her vehicle through the woods, catching 9k's attention. 9k: "Easy pickings", he says as he runs up to her car and jumps in front of it for her to stop, but she keeps going and hits him. 9k: "Ow...grrrr...", 9k would then get back up and try it again as the woman would hit the breaks this time. "GET OUT THE CAR BEFORE I BUST YO-AHH!", 9k shouts as the woman starts to beat him with her purse. 9k: "Ow...ow....lady what is your deal..?" TO BE CONTINUED Chris intercom: "Who will be the first to claim invincibility in this thugged out challenge?" "Find out when we come back to Total Drama DBZRP!", Chris says as his screen shows the woman beating 9k to the ground. The show returns with the campers trying to get to the other side of the island to ensure their safety. Tre would then start driving his stolen vehicle as he takes the lead. "This is gonna be easy", he says. However Gohan would be hiding in the bushes in front of him as he throws a cute little bunny in front of Tre's car. Not wanting to hit the adorable little creature, Tre slams on the breaks. "Where did you come from little guy?", he ask as he gets out the car. "KICK MOVE!", Gohan says as he kicks Tre in the face and takes the bunny. "Sorry Tre, but alliance or not, I need to win this", he says as he drives off. Tre Confessional: "I hope he realizes this means war", he says angrily. 9k would continue to get beat up by the Old Lady with her purse as he had previously attempted to steal her car. 9k: "OW, OW, I'M SORRY!", he yells. "Hey look, coupons!", he says as the old lady turns her attention from him and he uses this distraction to steal her car. "Later grandma!", he says as he drives off with the lady shaking her fist in the air. Meanwhile, Blala would run aside Lova as they would search for a vehicle. "Where are he stupid interns!", he says. Lova: "Maybe we should hide from them so that they don't know we're coming", Lova suggest. Blala: "Good idea", Blala says as the three jumps into some bushes. Zane: " I see someone coming", Zane whispers. Blala: "AH HAH!", Blala says as he jumps out in front of the intern's car. "Now I go-...A PRIUS! GET THAT CRAP OUTTA HERE!", he says as he awaits the next car. Zane: "Here comes another one", Zane says as he and Blala jump back into the bushes. Lova: "I will not lose this challenge", Lova says as she picks up the crowbar they found earlier and jumps out the bushes in front of the car. "GET OUT NOW!", she yells. Intern: "But my mom bought me th-OW!", the intern yells as Lova viciously beats him with the crowbar. Zane: 0_0 Blala: 0_0 "I am so turned on right now", Blala says. Lova: "Get in", Lova says as she gets behind the wheel and they drive off. 9k would then drive through the forest as he soon spots Luka. "I can't leave my baby to walk on foot", he says as he pulls up beside her. "Get in girl", he says as he puts on some shades he found in the glove compartment. Luka: "I rather walk", Luka says as she walks past him. 9k: "Oh come on, if you're the last one back, you'll get the boot tonight", 9k says. Luka then would stop in her tracks as she would show a look of concern on her face. Luka Confessional: "I know I'm gonna regret this". Luka: "Fine", she says as she gets in. "But don't try anything". 9k: "Of course not baby", 9k says as he drives off. Gohan would continue to take the lead as he would continue to drive through the forest. "I should be almost there", he says. Suddenly Tre swings in from a vine and lands in the passenger seat. "Sorry dude, but invincibility is mine", he says as they began to fight over the steering wheel. Gohan: "Steal your own car!", Gohan says as he tries to get the wheel from Tre, before it breaks off. Tre: "Oh...." Gohan: "Crapbaskets", they say as they spin out control and fly off a cliff into the ocean below. Meanwhile, Blala, Lova, and Zane would reach the other side of the island as Chef awaits them. Lova: "He has the duffle bag!", Lova says. Blala: "Zane be useful and go out and get it", Blala says as they pull over. Zane: "Right", Zane says as he gets out the car to go get the duffle bag Blala: "Lova go help him before he screws something up", he says as Lova goes to help Zane. "Throw it to me", he says as they throw the bag to him. Zane: "Let's head out". Blala: "Yeah...about that....only one person gets invincibility so...", Blala says as he shuts the car door. "Good luck you two!", he says as he just drives off. Zane: "W-what just happened...?" Chef: "You've just been played", Chef says. Lova: "Ugh, he's such a jerk!", Lova says. "But that's why I love him", she says. Chef: "Girl you crazy". Zane Confessional: *facepalm* 9k and Luka would eventually pull up as they would realize that Lova and Zane were still here. Luka: "Where's the duffle bag!?" Zane: "Blala took it and left us", Zane says angrily. 9k: "We might be able to still catch up with him", 9k says as he drives off. Zane: "Ugh, now what!?" Lova: "We run after them", Lova says as she trails behind them . Zane: "Right", Zane says as he follows her. Meanwhile, Gohan and Tre would walk through the forest soak and wet as Blala would speed past them. Tre: "Did you see that!?", Tre ask. Gohan: "What?", Gohan ask as he wrings his shirt out. Tre: "Blala has the duffle bag", he says. "But where's Zane and Lova?", he ask. Gohan: "Doesn't matter, we can't let him win", Gohan says. "Truce?", he ask as he holds out his hand. Tre: "Truce", Tre says as he shakes Gohan's hand. "Now let's go", he says as they run after Blala. Blala: "I should be there in 2 minutes", Blala says. "Invincibility here I come", he says. Suddenly, 9k and Luka would pull up beside him. "DODGE B*TCH, GET OUT THE WAY! GET OUT THE WAY B*TCH, GET OUT THE WAY!", 9k yells as he bumps cars with Blala. Blala: "Give up, invincibility is mine!", Blala says as he returns the favor. Luka: "Hold the car still 9k", Luka says as she jumps into Blala's vehicle. Blala: "Are you crazy!", Blala says as they fight over the duffle bag. Luka: "I won't let you win!", Luka says as she accidently hits the steering wheel and causes it to hit 9k's car as he would flip over in what seems like slow motion. "9k, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Luka yells as Blala pushes her out the car and makes it back to the campsite. Chris: "Blala has won invincibility!", Chris says as Blala celebrates and Gohan, Tre, Zane, and Lova would make it back tired. Luka: "9k speak to me!", Luka says as she holds him in her arms. 9k: "I see a white light!", 9k says. Luka: "Hang in there", Luka says. 9k: "I'll be alright as long as I have you by my side". Blala: "Bleck", Blala says in disgust. Chris: "I'll hate to ruin this touching moment, but it's time for you all to get your butts ready to send someone home tonight", Chris says. ~Later that afternoon~ Blala: "What up guys", Blala says as he would walk up to Zane and Lova. Lova: "Hmph", Lova says ignoring Blala. Blala: "Oh come on, you should be happy I got invincibility". Zane: "With the stunt you pulled, we could be going home tonight", Zane says. Blala: "But you won't as long as you vote with me tonight". "And Lova, babe, I'm doing this for us", Blala says. Lova: "I guess it was just strategy", Lova says. "Fine", she says. "I'll vote with you tonight". "Zane?" Zane: "I just don't know guys, in fact I think I should leave the alliance", Zane says as he begins to walk away. Blala: "Zane I can ensure you that if you don't vote with us tonight, you'll be the one going home", Blala says. Zane: *gulp* Zane Confessional: "What choice do I have!?" ~At the bondfire~ Chris: "Due to being the one who retrieved the duffle bag, Blala is the one who has won invincibiliy", Chris says as he holds a tray of marshmallows in his hand. Blala: "Like always", Blala arrogantly says. Chris: "The following campers are safe", Chris says as he grabs the first marshmallow. "....Lova......Zane", Chris says as he throws the two marshmallows. "Tre, Gohan, not your best performance today", Chris says. "It seems you've forgotten you were in a alliance" Gohan: "Pfft". Tre: "Tch". Chris: "But you two are safe", he says as he throws them marshmallows. "It now comes down to Kab and Luka". "Who will still be in the race for 100 grand?" "And who will walk the Dock of Shame, ride the Boat of Losers, and get the heck outta here!?" "The final marshmallow goes to...." Chris: "Luka...". 9k: "Aw man", 9k says in disappointment. Chris: "9k, you've had a good run my man", Chris says as Gohan, Tre, and Zane fist bump 9k. 9k: "Well at least I got this far", he says as he starts to walk the Dock of Shame. Luka: "9k wait!", Luka yells running up to him. 9k: "Have you finally come to share your true feelings with me!?", he ask in excitement as he boards the Boat of Losers. Luka: "....no....", Luka says. "I just want to thank you for being there for me and never leaving my side, you're a good friend". 9k: "Thanks", 9k says smiling. "Kinda expected more though...." Luka: *sigh* "Fine", she says as she kisses 9k on the cheek. 9k: ".....I will never wash my face", he says as he faints. Luka: "....." Chris: "And thus that ends the journey of 9k", Chris says. "What will our campers face next week when the Final 6 turn into the Final 5!?". "Stay tuned for another exciting episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!"